vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mimics
Why does he look like that?! Description A Mimic is a player-only usable skin of one of the already existing bosses/aternatives within the OzFur Saxton Hale Gamemode, and only affects that one particular class. (Pinkie Pie's mimic is an engineer and can only be an engineer.) All mimic owners playing their mimics also have a passive one-shot protection shield, depicted by the glowing purple-blue shield over their heads. If there is a yellow X through it, the shield has been lost and can therefore be killed like any other player. However, certain mimics, whether it be via personal pick or via chance, cannot be used if certain bosses are chosen. Note: Ponies mimics (having the same model base) are disabled when fighting Pony Bosses to avoid confusion. Ex. The Cuban Pete mimic owner cannot fight the Cuban Pete boss and is 'dropped' to a normal spy. Getting one, however, is a different story and is only accesible to the creators of the bosses (Self-Made) or being incredibly helpful to the mod itself, and the developers themselves. VSH Abilities P''' '''assive: Mimic Shield *Players owning a mimic have a one-shot protective shield, similar to that of a Demoman with three heads, that will save them from a single hit from any boss's melee attack. (Certain restrictions apply) Tips for playing as a Mimic *Use your one hit-protection to your advantage, and take more chances to inflict more damage, before going down. *If you are a medic healing a mimic that isn't a spy or a scout, you'd be doing them, and yourself a favor, as they can live longer and do more damage with you at their side. And in turn, benefits you as well. *Avoid direct confrontation against bosses with "Guaranteed Kill," (Ex. Wheatley) and any boss that is under the effect of Deathtouch, as they can go through your shield and kill you off like anyone else. *Getting knocked back after your shield breaks can either save you or doom you, try to land on higher ground (some of which cannot be reached by the mimic class). Tips for playing against a Mimic'd Character *Being Christian Brutal Sniper, Joker, or Wheatley, like with Dead Ringer spies, can instakill mimics. *Razor-Sharp, Nightmare Moon's Rage, or Charmander's passive, will tic off the shield, counting it as a standard hit. Being able to time your attack properly will ensure a Mimics defeat. *Try to crowd or force mimics off platforms or narrow, dangerous areas, as shields don't protect against Environmental Deaths. (Pitfalls, Australium, etc.) *Stomping ontop of mimic's heads will still kill them like they would for Shielded Demoknights. *Like Demoknights, they will fly back after their shield breaks, aim accordingly and you can knock them back into hazards. While inside buildings/enclosed areas, this knockback isn't very effective making for an easy second killing blow. *An ally player who does not instant kill can kill a mimic, regardless of the shield used. Mimic Ownership There are currently are a set number of Mimics and availabilty is limited, and they -cannot- be changed by normal means, unless the owner, willingly requests either a transfer over to another mimic, or agrees to let go of it, and there is only -one- mimic to only -one- person. Being able to own one however, as stated, is quite a different story altogether. Current list of available mimics and the names of their owners Trivia *Vinyl Scratch's model was placed in the server prior to having her boss scripting in, making her only visible in mimic form. *Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both have additional forms of mimics that can be used over their normal appearances (DJ P1NK3 & Flutterknight). *Certain bosses cannot become mimics because they are the default skin of that class (Painis Cupcake, Dic Soupcan, Nocturne, Christian Brutal Sniper), the mimic would offer a unfair benefit (Vagineer having a larger hitbox, while Wheatleys would be much smaller), redundancy (Saxton Hale would be disabled most of the game, not to mention has weird animations), or the lack of necessary files in the server for use (Mario). *Certain miscellaneous items will appear floating sideways near to them as certain attachments/bones were left out on the model. *Vampires and banelings will show any possible mimics the user might have, provided that they played as that class before getting resurrected. Vampire Heavies with non-Heavy mimics break whenever they spin up their miniguns as the animation set currently doesn't have the proper animations. Gallery